


Kid's Art

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We made you and dad something!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid's Art

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Magnus looked up from one of his many spellbooks as the sound of his children running through the loft got closer. The two boys collided as they tried to enter his office at the same time, sending Max to the floor. Magnus stood up, ready to walk over there to make sure he was okay, but the young warlock immediately jumped back to his feet, more excited about what was in his hands.

"Max, Rafe, what has you two so excited?"

Max proudly held out the purple construction paper in his hands. "We made you and dad something!"

"Well, don't you want to wait until your dad gets home?" Magnus asked, walking around the desk to where his children stood. "He will be home later tonight."

"We wanted to wait for dad, but he always come home late from hunting and since we can't stay up and wait for him-"

"We thought you could show him!" Max finished, handing the paper over to Magnus.

Magnus smiled and looked down paper. It was the size of a small poster and there was glitter thrown all over it. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that his children had drawn not only themselves but him and Alec. Even Chairman Meow was in the picture. He set the picture down on the desk and knelt down to their level, pulling them both in for hugs. He pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads before pulling back. "It's beautiful. Thank you both. How about we go hang it on the fridge for dad to see when he comes home?"

Both of his sons ran out of the office and Magnus picked the drawing back up, following them out. He had to rearrange the fridge slightly, which was already filled with multiple drawings from both kids. He let Rafael hang it up, the picture taking up most of the fridge.

"Do you think dad will like it?"

"I'm sure he's going to love it, Rafael," Magnus replied. "Both your dad and I love all your artwork. You're both so talented already."

"I put the glitter on!" Max said, tugging at the bottom of Magnus' jacket.

Magnus smiled down at him and picked him up. "Since your dad won't be back for awhile, how about we go out for dinner?"

"Do I need to glamour?" Max asked with a pout.

"Absolutely not," Magnus replied. He waved one hand and opened a portal. "I am taking you both to a restaurant that is very special to your dad and I."


End file.
